<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Just A Little Break by ReinbewPastel</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29368971">Just A Little Break</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReinbewPastel/pseuds/ReinbewPastel'>ReinbewPastel</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies), Pirates of the Caribbean: Jack Sparrow - Rob Kidd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Funny, Gen, Humor, New Orleans, Young Jack Sparrow, jack sparrow books, pirates of the caribbean - Freeform, rob kidd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:26:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,750</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29368971</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReinbewPastel/pseuds/ReinbewPastel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>During Age of Bronze. Jack and Fitzwilliam split off from the rest of the crew while searching for Madame Minuet and decide to stop by a massage parlor. Sort of a one-shot/short story. It's not explicit but I marked it underage anyway just to be safe.</p><p>Fanfiction by me, Reinbew Pastel<br/>Pirates of the Caribbean Jack Sparrow by Rob Kidd © Disney Press</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Just A Little Break</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>  Jack and Fitzwilliam split off from the rest of the crew of the <em> Barnacle </em> while searching around the streets of New Orleans for the fearsome Madame Minuet. They asked many townsfolk, but they either didn't know who they were talking about, or they tried to sell them card readings or magiks.</p><p>  They came upon the front of a building with a large sign above, "MASSAGE PARLOR." They stopped to observe the building.</p><p>  "Swedish Massage, Deep Tissue Massage, and Couple's Massage," Fitzwilliam read below the big letters of the sign.</p><p>  "Come on now, Fitzy. We're on a mission here," Jack snapped his fingers in Fitzwilliam's face.</p><p>  Fitzwilliam quickly shook his head. "Right! I was thinking we could have a break. But you're right, we have to find Madame Minuet."</p><p>  "Well, I <em> could </em> use a bit of a massage right now," Jack considered while stretching his arms over his head. "You're looking a bit stiff there too, mate. You walk like you still have a clothes hanger in your coat."</p><p>  Fitzwilliam glared at Jack offended, however he thought if they went in for a quick rubdown on their back and necks, they could be out of there in about a half an hour and continue on their mission, while feeling a lot better. "I guess," Fitzwilliam decided.</p><p>  As soon as they stepped through the door of the building into the lobby, they found two ladies at the desk quite dressed down. They were in their stays with their breasts nearly spilling out, and below they were in their bloomers, stockings with garters tied on, and little shoes.</p><p>  Fitzwilliam looked away with his face red. "Oh my! I'm so sorry! I hope we didn't walk in on something!" Jack didn't bother looking away as he smirked.</p><p>  "Oh, that's not a problem at all, <em> mes amies </em>," one of the ladies said.</p><p>  "So, you offer <em> massages </em>?" Jack asked amusingly.</p><p>  "Yes, we do," the other woman replied as they approached the two sailors.</p><p>  "I read that you do Swedish massages?" Fitzwilliam asked, clearly not reading the room.</p><p>  The women nodded their heads, "<em> Oui </em>."</p><p>  "And deep tissue?" Fitzwilliam asked again.</p><p>  The ladies looked at each other like Fitzwilliam was an idiot. "You two are from out of town, are you?"</p><p>  "Why yes!" Jack replied. "We're looking to find a creepy Creole witch by the name of Madame Minuet. Do you ladies happen to know her?"</p><p>  "<em> Je regrette </em>, we haven't heard of her," the girls apologized.</p><p>  "All right, then!" Jack clapped his hands together. "Let's cut to the rates here. How much do you charge, lassies?"</p><p>  "30 silver an hour for the each of you."</p><p>  Jack interrupted Fitzwilliam before he could speak about his outrage over the price. "Great!" He immediately shoved his hand into Fitzwilliam's pocket and grabbed his friend's coin purse.</p><p>  "Hey!" Fitzwilliam shouted.</p><p>  Jack counted the coins out of the purse and handed them to the ladies. "Here you go!"</p><p>  Fitzwilliam grabbed Jack and pulled him closer to him, taking his coin purse back. "Do I look like I'm made out of money to you?!"</p><p>  Jack didn't respond as he looked at Fitzwilliam up and down with a raised eyebrow waiting for the aristocrat to realize the kind of person this question is coming from, which Fitzwilliam did quickly realize telling by the look on his face.</p><p>  "All right, <em> monsieurs </em>. Go up the stairs in the back and to the room at the end of the hall. Change into the things we provided on the chairs and wait on the tables," the girls winked before walking away to prepare.</p><p>  The boys went upstairs and to the room they were told to wait in. All there was in the room was two chairs, one on each corner in the back of the room with a white linen blanket nicely folded on the seat, and a couple of wooden tables in the middle of the room.</p><p>  "I'm assuming this is a couple's massage...?" Fitzwilliam stated.</p><p>  "I guess so since we're a couple of shipmates, aye?" Jack enthused.</p><p>  They each walked to the separate chairs. Fitzwilliam picked up the blanket.</p><p>  "Um, is this it? We have to change into this with nothing else?" Fitzwilliam queried with uncertainty. "Jack, I don't know abo—" he looked over to Jack in the other side of the room who already had his back turned towards him while stripping down. Fitzwilliam quickly looked away back to the blanket in his hands, trying not to catch a glimpse of anything <em> important </em> of Jack's. Fitzwilliam turned his back towards Jack and began stripping down as well.</p><p>  The boys then waited on the tables in nothing but blankets covering their lower half.</p><p>  "Ah, this is great! My downstairs haven't had this much fresh air in a while," Jack said with a smile. He had his legs spread out making sure to catch all the air.</p><p>  "Likewise," Fitzwilliam anxiously replied with his legs properly together. He had obviously never been exposed in such a way before. Fitzwilliam looked down at a mysterious white spot on the table permanently stained into the wood.</p><p>  The door creaked open and Jack quickly closed his legs. The ladies came in with a few supplies. The blonde girl went to Jack and the brunette went to Fitzwilliam.</p><p>  "The only rule we have here is to not touch us. Only <em> we </em> do the touching around here," the blonde said.</p><p>  "Aye, aye, madams," Jack agreed with a smile, adjusting his bandana. He was ready for the session to begin.</p><p>  "Um, yes, very well," Fitzwilliam said nervously. He was thinking about changing his mind, but it was already too late.</p><p>  Jack and Fitzwilliam were instructed to lay on their stomachs and the girls hopped on the tables sitting on top of them. They began rubbing their backs with an unknown type of oil. For a short while it seemed like a normal massage. Fitzwilliam's neck and upper back were rubbed down as he was really tense, and Jack's back and shoulders were worked on and the blonde cracked and popped the bones in Jack's back. Fitzwilliam turned his head to Jack and noticed Jack was already turned towards him with a smug look on his face.</p><p>  The women then turned around facing to their legs and began massaging their calves and working up to their hamstrings. Then they pulled their blankets off exposing their rear and began massaging their glutes. Jack was at ease and absolutely okay with this kind of touching, however Fitzwilliam was very uncomfortable and it showed.</p><p>  "You need to loosen up, Fitzy," Jack said. "The lass can work on you better when you're not so high-strung." Jack suddenly gasped and his eyes went wide. His masseuse had lightly grazed his "<em> special area. </em>" That did not make Fitzwilliam feel any better.</p><p>  The shipmates were then instructed to sit up and the girls sat on top of them. The ladies loosened the front ties of their stays until their breasts were revealed. Jack stared at them in awe, almost drooling from his mouth. Fitzwilliam was stunned. He had never seen a pair of female breasts before, at least not in person. It was already unusual to see a lady in their time with her ankles showing, so seeing near full frontal nudity was incredibly scandalous to the well-bred aristocrat.</p><p>  Jack was already laying down while he was starting to get rubbed down "there" while Fitzwilliam's masseuse was instructing him to do the same.</p><p>  "Come on now, <em> monsieur </em>," The brunette told Fitzwilliam. "Lay down so we can start."</p><p>  "Um," Fitzwilliam quickly glanced over to Jack again who was damn near close to getting it on, and looked back to his masseuse.</p><p>  "We only have less than forty minutes left."</p><p>  Fitzwilliam swallowed hard, trying to use his best judgment. He couldn't take it anymore. "That's it!" he yelled out. Everything stopped. Jack and the blonde sat up and stared at him and the brunette looked disapproved. "Don't you know we are still children! We're only teenagers!"</p><p>  Jack signaled him to cut it out. The ladies gasped.</p><p>  "Ah, yes, well you see ladies," Jack nervously tried to explain, "we're <em> technically </em> teenagers, but we're pretty much grown adults at this point and we're fully developed. Am I right?"</p><p>  The ladies expression turned angry. They hopped off the tables and tossed their blankets to them. "We have a no underage policy in this building!"</p><p>  "Could we still finish?" Jack desperately pleaded.</p><p>  The boys were then thrown out the front door onto the streets of New Orleans wearing only a blanket around their waists.</p><p>  "Wait! Could we have our clothes back?" Jack asked.</p><p>  The girls tossed their clothes out the door to their feet. "Don't come back until you're older!"</p><p>  "I deserve a refund this instant!" Fitzwilliam demanded. The door then slammed shut. Jack sighed.</p><p>  The boys scrambled to pick up all their clothes off the ground. "At least the places in Shipwreck Cove are inclusive," Jack mumbled.</p><p>  They silently walked down the street with their belongings in hand. Fitzwilliam attempted to make small talk, but Jack wouldn't respond.</p><p>  "So I take it you're refusing to speak to me," Fitzwilliam drily acknowledged.</p><p>  "Right," Jack confirmed, his eyes fixated ahead.</p><p>  "But why? I saved us from doing something we would horribly regret!"</p><p>  "No! You didn't save anyone!" Jack cried out, angrily whipping around to Fitz. "You <em> ruined </em> it! I was so close to doing it with that lass in there! Now because of you, we're on the streets naked and I'm all hot and bothered! There's a reason why I'm carrying my effects this way." He gestured down to the clothes in his arms covering his lower half.</p><p>  "Oh," Fitzwilliam responded.</p><p>  Jack sped ahead ahead of his crew member and turned a corner. He found a part where there was least amount of people and more trees and shrubbery. He jumped behind some brush to change back into his clothes.</p><p>  "So you <em> knew </em>?" Fitzwilliam asked.</p><p>  "Of course I knew!" Jack replied from behind the brush, exasperated. "I knew right from when we walked through the door and we were greeted by lasses in their knickers!"</p><p>  Fitzwilliam hopped in another shrub. "I think it is disgusting what they do with their bodies," Fitzwilliam complained as he put his clothes back on.</p><p>  "They have to make money one way or another without having to be a housewife. And there's a benefit for us men too," Jack said. "Don't bother waiting for me when you're done, mate. I'm going to be a while."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>